Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is an upcoming sequel to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets Lady and the Tramp planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with it predecessor in the near future. Plot Lady and Tramp have three spunky but well-mannered daughters, Annette, Danielle and Colette, and a feisty and playful but rambunctious and mischievous son, Scamp. After causing a mess while chasing after a ball tossed by the family baby, Jim Jr. in the house, Jim Dear chains Scamp to a doghouse outside. Tramp tries to reason with Scamp, but Scamp's wish to be a junkyard dog causes Tramp to lose his temper. Later, Scamp sees a pack of stray dogs harassing the dogcatcher outside the yard and becomes intrigued. He breaks free from his chain and runs off to find them. He finds a beautiful member of the pack, Angel, and they go to the junkyard with the rest of the Junkyard Dogs. Meanwhile, Lady sees that Scamp left the doghouse and alerts Tramp and their family. Scamp confesses that he wishes to join the Junkyard Dogs, but their tough leader, Buster, demands Scamp to pass a few tests. During the first one, Scamp sneaks up on a large, savage street dog named Reggie, but fails to steal a tin can as Scamp bumps into a trash can loud enough to awaken Reggie. As Reggie chases Scamp and Angel, they are caught by the dogcatcher. He nearly catches Angel, but Scamp frees her and lures the dogcatcher to ram the pole of his net into a lightpost. After the dogcatcher takes Reggie to the dog pound, the rest of all Junkyard Dogs impress Scamp, except Buster. At the park, one of the Junkyard Dogs tell the story, about Tramp escaping from the group of dogcatchers. Buster angrily reminds them that Tramp falls in love with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp is surprised but does not believe that Tramp used to be a Junkyard Dog. Meanwhile, Lady, Tramp, Jock and Trusty, search for him. After a romantic stroll, Scamp and Angel happen upon his family searching for him. When he evades them, Angel is disgusted that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself was once a house pet. At a picnic, the Junkyard Dogs see Scamp's old family. Realizing that Scamp is Tramp's son, as the second and final test he sets up for Scamp in order to qualify for joining the Junkyard Dogs, Buster orders Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic. Even though a little bit of conflict ensues over the matter between them and Angel who sees what Buster is really up to, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, Scamp complies. After pursuing him to an alley, Tramp asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp refuses and decides to stay with Buster and the dogs. As Tramp leaves, Buster removes Scamp's collar and declares that Scamp is a Junkyard Dog. While celebrating, Angel scolds Scamp for not listening to Tramp. Scamp snaps to Buster and accidentally reveals that Angel wants to be a house pet. Buster sends Angel out from the pack and she leaves the junkyard. Wishing to take revenge on Tramp, Buster lures Scamp into getting caught by the dogcatcher. Realizing that he was selfish and made his mistake, Scamp wishes that he was home with his family. Angel sees Scamp being sent to the pound and she goes to alert Tramp. At the pound, Scamp is thrown into the same cage as Reggie. The massive dog is chained to the wall, but several lunges at Scamp helps him to break free. Tramp arrives and breaks into the cage just in time. He uses Reggie's size against him, and locks him back up. Tramp is about to lead his son out when the dogcatcher arrives. Recognizing Tramp, he tries to capture them but is bitten in the rear by Angel and in a panic, knocks himself out. Before heading home, Scamp apologizes Tramp for running away from home, while Tramp concedes that he could loosen up a little. He decides there's nothing wrong with taking his son out to see the river once in a while. The dogs return to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk, and the pack members abandon Buster to find their owners. Tramp, Scamp and Angel return home, where the family decides to adopt Angel and Jim gives a bath to Scamp. Trivia Sora's Adventure Team (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney and Archimedes the Owl), Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, McKenzie Fox, Karen Rooney, Rapunzel, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Walter), Becky (Fozzie's Girlfriend), Mr. Potts, Truly Scrumptious, Naomi, Mateo and Gabe will Guest Star in This Film. This is the Another Kingdom Hearts Crossover Film without Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey. Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series Category:TheAngryPepe